I Have A Crack In My Wall
by Stina Whatever
Summary: Amelia has a crack in her wall, and she resorts to a desperate measure to get rid of it; she calls her father.
1. Dad

**AN: this is a one-shot, quite short, but i'm thinking of extending it a bit. This is au.**

Amelia had a crack in her wall, and it scared her. There wasn't much that scared her, not even her dad's gun scared her, but the crack did. At night, you could hear voices coming from the crack, and that's what made Amelia realize that it was no ordinary crack, it was an especially scary crack.

She prayed every night that God would somehow make the crack disappear, but it didn't work, and she was beginning to get desperate.

At last, when her aunt was out somewhere and not coming back til tomorrow at noon, she resorted to the sort of desperate measures that you resort to when you're really scared of the crack in your wall; a crack that wasn't normal but especially scary.

She called her dad.

"It's me, Amelia," she said and tried not to sound scared, though that didn't work because she sounded too serious, and Amelia never sounded that serious unless she could help it. Even though she never saw her dad, she had a feeling that he knew that.

"What's wrong?" Amelia immediately felt reassured. Her dad's voice dark and, strangely enough, American, always did that. But her dad could also sound even more Scottish than herself, so she thought that when it came to accents, her dad was a big lie.

"There's a crack in my wall. At night there's voices," she told him, and just as desperate as she had been before to have something done about the crack, was she now to be believed.

"Voices? Amelia, are you sure?" Amelia was very glad that he didn't outright say that he didn't believe her.

"Yes, they say that prisoner zero has escaped, can you fix it, dad?"

"I-" There was a pip, which Amelia knew meant that he had disconnected. Now Amelia was even more scared than before. Her dad had been taken. He must have been , he wouldn't have disconnected without a reason, he loved her. And that she knew because he repeatedly told her.

But it could have been his boss. She knew for a fact that he didn't like her boos, and that his boss didn't like him, and his boss might have disconnected the call.

She brightened considerably, she was still scared, of course, anybody would be scared of the crack in her wall, really.

Well, there was a really obvious solution to the problem: call again. He, after all, had to answer.

She heard the signals, but her voice, so reassuring, didn't greet her.

He must be gone.

Now Amelia was even more scared than before, since she now couldn't call her dad and ask him to come. After all, the crack in her wall must be more important than his job, to her at least.

She went up to her room and started praying, like she had since the crack had appeared.

**AN: the extending bit would be from amelia's dad's pov, and a bit on what happens to him, and what happens to amelia after the doctor's visit. But i'm not sure if I should write that, but if you think that I should I will.**

**Who do you think that amelia's dad is? Clue: he lives in cardiff.**

**A nice thing to do after reading a fanfic, is to review it. Even if it's short.**


	2. Santa

**AN: This is not dad's pov, that will be the next chapter**

In the morning she tried to call her dad again. He wasn't responding, so he was gone. Amelia tried not to cry when she realized, she really did. Unfortunately, her tears wasn't listening to what she wanted.

She prayed to God yet again, but then her aunt heard her, and laughed. She was an atheist, and proud of it, but so was her dad and he believed in faith, and that's what she was doing. She was relaying on her faith to fix the crack in her wall.

That's what she told her aunt, who didn't really like her dad, but it made her leave, and then Amelia wasn't feeling like praying to God anymore.

Instead she prayed to Alice, Alice in Wonderland, because she was as good as any, and Alice could solve the crack. She should be able to, anyway.

The next day, she wanted to tell her aunt about everything, but she was talking on the phone all the time, and Amelia didn't feel like waiting til her aunt was done, as she would surely talk on the phone the whole day. She knew that from experience.

Instead she watched TV, with the volume really loud so that she wouldn't have to hear her aunt's voice; it was nasal. She couldn't believe that she had wanted to tell her aunt about the crack in her wall, the especially scary crack, and the call to her dad that had been disconnected.

Amelia crossed her arms across her chest, and became Miss Grumpy, as her mum had referred to it. She missed her mum, so she also added in a sniff. Her aunt didn't notice it.

"Hey, kid, I have to go again, can you handle yourself?" her aunt asked her, and Amelia hated her aunt even more. It was her stupid fault, anyway, that she had to move from Scotland. She didn't like England, everybody spoke English here, of course, she did too, but she spoke the right English. They didn't.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No." Amelia concentrated on the TV. It was all very interesting, and funny. Don't forget funny.

"Can I go then?"

"Yeah."

"Amelia." Her aunt drags out her name. "You've been watching TV all day, why don't you go out and play? Or go up to your room to draw? Amelia, you can't sit in front of the TV all day."

"You talk on the phone the whole day."

The show's getting boring, maybe she should change channels?

"Amelia!" Her aunt grabs the remote and the TV is shut off.

Amelia walks up to her room, and to honor the memory of her father's death, no, not death, gone missing, draws a drawing of him.

She's at least about to, when she spots one of her old drawings. Santa. She'd found a solution to the problem.

She could pray to Santa that the crack in her wall would disappear, the especially scary crack that did scare her, and that her dad would come back.

So that's what she did, after her aunt had gone off and she had tried to call her dad again then the Doctor crashed and the crack disappeared, but he left her behind.

Amelia was not that happy, she wanted a cricket bat and hoped that she would get it... if only the adults believed her.

Well, they were stupid and rubbish at believing anyway.

**AN: What do you think?**


	3. Blow Fish

**AN: This is Jack, I'm quite happy with it, to be honest. The next chapter will also be Jack, and then I might end the story, but it depends upon what you want, so do tell.**

**EDIT: Just exchanged 'linethingie' for a linethingie  
><strong>

Captain Jack Harkness, fake name, was currently investigating what looked like a blow-fish with explosives. Actually, there wasn't much investigating included, just a bit of tinkering with his Vortex Manipulator. You could say whatever the hell you wanted, but Jack was nothing if not resourceful.

It was all going very well, he hadn't even died yet, but then his phone rang. It was all very high-tech for the twentieth century, but Jack, who was from the fifty-first century, thought it was very primitive, though it was better now than it had been in the nineteenth century. He shuddered at the thought.

He answered the phone.

"It's me, Amelia," he heard his daughter over the phone. She sounded serious, and Jack knew that that was a sign that she was scared, otherwise she didn't sound serious.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

"There's a crack in my wall. At night there's voices," she informed him, and now Jack's interest was piqued, as it often was by strange things, since strange things usually meant aliens, and if there was one thing Jack was good at, besides sex, then, it was extra-terrestrial occurrences. A reason as to why he was so good at it might be that he wasn't only form the future, he was extra-terrestrial himself.

"Voices? Amelia, are you sure?" He prayed that she wasn't, he didn't want her in any danger, but Amelia wasn't very good at lying, to Jack's disappointment. Her mom had always been very glad about it, though.

"Yes, they say that prisoner zero has escaped, can you fix it, dad?" Prisoner zero? That wasn't good. Prisoner zeros were never good. He knew; he had been one himself countless of times.

"I-"

He got blown up by the blow-fish. He really should have seen this coming.

* * *

><p>Screaming, Jack came back to life. Stray javelins did hurt a bit more, because it was a stray javelin, but this hurt too, and it wasn't even slightly funny.<p>

"Get dressed, there's still an alien to catch," a member of the Torchwood staff that Jack had never really cared for, called Cathryn Merton, told him.

It wasn't his fault that he had gotten blown up, it wasn't as if he did it for fun.

But, nevertheless, Jack got dressed, caught the alien just as it was about to blow up a very important welsh stone, then he put himself on the first train to Leadworth, hoping that the crack in Amelia's wall hadn't gotten worse.

* * *

><p>"Amelia!" Jack yelled, at the top of his lungs. And that was quite a good yell, he knew, countless of lovers had told him so.<p>

But there were more urgent matters at hand, where the hell was Amelia? She probably wasn't inside, she would've opened the door by now, so he went around to the back to see if she was there. There was also the chance that he may find her corpse, but he really hoped he didn't.

There she was, in her coat and a woolen cap. His little girl took responsibility, she did. But why the hell was there a briefcase underneath her?

Jack was confused, and this wasn't the good sort of confused that came after a night of heavy drinking and then waking up feeling sore in all the right places, this was the sort of confused that Jack didn't like being.

**AN: Please review, and if you want more, put it in your review.**


	4. The Doctor

**AN: Right, this is the last chapter of this story, whichc feels a bit sad, but there might be more, with the eleventh doctor, the lone centurion, the impossible girl and the man who can't die. i don't know, but it feels as if it should be.**

**Now, thanks to the reviews, this has been a wonderful four days.  
><strong>

"Doctor?" Amelia asked, well, more like mumbled in her sleep, and Jack froze. The Doctor. The Doctor whom had left him behind, and whom also was the reason that he couldn't die. He had to be, right?

"Amelia," Jack said urgently, gently grasped her shoulders, and shook her. "Wake up!" Jack guessed that he should have been more worried about the fact that his daughter, the youngest of them, had been sleeping outside all night than about the Doctor, but Jack didn't care. He had waited more than a century for answers.

Amelia woke up.

"Dad? You're not gone!" Amelia cried and Jack was reminded that he had gotten blown up while talking to her. Amelia's arms were suddenly around him in a vice-like grip. He had forgotten how strong she was.

"Yes," Jack managed to get out with great difficulty. He was sure that if she ever came up against a weevil, hope not, she would just strangle the weevil and go and play with one of her friends.

"He said that he'd be back in five minutes. Where is he? Has he come? Is he downstairs? Eating fish 'n' custard?" Jack felt hopeless, and when the door downstairs opened he felt even more hopeless.

* * *

><p>"I always said that when I met him again, I'll punch him. Would you help me with that, Amelia?" Jack asked, and censored the story a bit. He himself usually didn't do that, but Amelia's mother, whom had died because of... he couldn't remember how, hadn't wanted him to tell her that until she asked about it herself, which Jack hoped would happen very soon. He had a lot of good stories, and according to Alice, his other daughter, his reasons for not getting pregnant were very good.<p>

"I don't think that I would punch him, my punches aren't that good," Amelia said, and inwardly, Jack agreed. Her slaps were very effective though, and she knew which spots to hit if it all came down to it.

"Don't be silly," Jack says, and this is a very nice, white lie. Those are the best, according to Jack, since there is little chance of anybody getting hurt. Amelia glares at him. "Okay, so I'm the silly one. But you could use something heavy, right. Just swing it around and hit him," Jack says with a bright smile. This was something that Amelia's mother surely wouldn't have appreciated.

"I know! A cricket bat!" Amelia smiles, and Jack is sad, because of the hell that Amelia is going to go through.

* * *

><p>Amelia goes through four psychiatrists (why the hell do you become a child psychiatrist if you can't handle getting bitten once in a while?), before her aunt gives up.<p>

Linethingie.

Amelia has always been good at drawing, and uses that skill to draw drawings of the Doctor, who doesn't look like Jack remembers him, but he pretends that the Doctor looks exactly right, because what else is he supposed to do?

And while Amelia is doing that, she even did a very pretty police box, not to talk about the doll, her aunt is always in the background, talking on that blasted phone.

One day, Jack accidentally breaks it, and, whoops, forgot his cell back in Cardiff, so now she has to go out and buy a new phone to be able to make that very important call.

* * *

><p>When Jack finally meets the Doctor again, he's very disappointed that the Doctor can't fix him.<p>

When he gets the chance, a year after actually meeting him again, he asks if the Doctor crashed into a little girls' garden.

He hadn't.


End file.
